


Dance With Demons, Fall On Your Knees

by ListeningBoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Ever since he met the demon, Nines hasn't been able to stay away. Even as his halo dips and his wings lose their luster, he can't help but return to the fallen's arms.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 25





	Dance With Demons, Fall On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmberSH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberSH/gifts).



Gavin took a drag of his cigarette, tilting his head back to exhale the plume of smoke into the air. “Didn’t think I’d see you in a place like this, Angel,” he said, smirking up at the figure floating a few feet above him.

“Just the place I would expect to find you, though,” Nines said, gesturing to the open club door, “dark, loud, full of humans for you to... play with.”

"Aww, baby, you know I only like playing with you." The demon attempted to wink at him, but apparently he hadn't quite grasped the concept and it came out more like an exaggerated blink. 

Still, it affected Nines, and he was grateful for the darkness this late at night as it hid the dusting of pink on his cheeks. "You know what I mean," he hissed, crossing his arms over his chest in irritation. 

It didn't have the intended effect; Gavin just laughed as he stubbed out his cigarette, before walking away from the angel without a word. Nines forced himself not to follow the man with anything more than his eyes. He refused to acknowledge the feeling of disappointment that hung heavy over his heart; he was simply annoyed that the demon would rather disappear back into that cesspit of sin than stay with Nines to... to...

The demon passed the propped-open door to the club, low light spilling out to illuminate him in tones of red. As he came to the end of the alley he paused, looking back at Nines with his eyes shining through the darkness. "Aren't you coming, Angel?"

It would be a mistake, Nines knew, to take him up on his implied offer. He had already taken this game too far. It was apparent in the way his halo tilted whenever he lost focus on it, in the small black pinfeathers he'd been dutifully plucking before they could grow enough to be spotted among his wings, and in the heavy wave of guilt that made his heart ache whenever he had to lie to his brothers about where he was going when he went out on nights like this.

As Gavin disappeared into the night, Nines drifted down to ground level and followed him on foot, knowing all too well the way to the demon's home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments Feed The Beast
> 
> * * *
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy).


End file.
